Father's Day
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Holiday Series: Story 2: This is from the beginning of their marriage. Marcus Gold and Belle Gold have only been married a few months. Finding out she's pregnant was an exciting thing but the question was how to tell her husband? When June rolls around Belle has a perfect way to let him know she's going to have their first child.


Summary: This is from the beginning of their marriage. Marcus Gold and Belle Gold have only been married a few months. Finding out she's pregnant was an exciting thing but the question was how to tell her husband? When June rolls around Belle has a perfect way to let him know she's going to have their first child.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumbelle

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Part 2: Holiday Series: Fathers Day**

They'd only been married a few months and were pretty happy. Belle loved her husband regardless on what the townspeople said. It'd been big news when they'd gotten married. Really their entire relationship wasn't so much a secret but personal. Neither Marcus or Belle were ones to gloat or talk about private matters all about town like some people were.

But it'd started when she was eighteen. There was quite an age gap really, a 23 year age gap to be exact, but she didn't care. When everyone else had seen the monster she'd seen the man he was underneath the mask, the man he was inside. It'd started out with her just trying to be nice to her new landlord of the library she ran after she graduated high school. In such a small town not many people wanted to run the library and when she'd applied for the job she'd been the only applicant.

She started with taking him the rent herself. Most tenants waited until he went to collect the rent but not her, not Belle. She'd come to his shop with the rent in an envelope and a box of cookies she'd made. Thats how it started, and it evolved into more of a friendship which turned into a full blown relationship.

Even though things didn't make him nervous often the little slip of a girl that had been Belle French did make him nervous. It was a miracle he did make a move and that he did propose.

Oh it was the talk of the town, young 18 year old Belle French marrying 41 year old Marcus Gold. Most people called her a gold-digger quite literally. After all in their eyes why else would a young girl want to marry an older richer man? Though it wasn't like that with Belle. She'd never wanted his money. In fact every time he'd tried to make a grand gesture while he was courting her she would be upset if he used his money. Always would she say that it wasn't about the money, that she wanted him to show her that he cared without it.

Somehow it'd worked and they'd gotten married. And now Belle French was Belle Gold, and while people still gave her sidewards glances and curious looks at times most knew not to mess with her. She _was_ Mrs. Gold after all, and if someone gave her a hard time they feared her husbands wrath.

Their wedding had been small, just the two of them and a few friends, Jefferson and Ruby, the only two that actually accepted their relationship openly. The only two other people in the town that could see that love didn't have an age limit. And even though they were the talk of the town everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the next scandal came around and took the spotlight off of the Golds.

It was only seven months into their marriage when Belle found out she was pregnant. She couldn't imagine when it'd happened since they did use birth control but it had. And she couldn't be happier really. Like many young women she did want a family, she wanted children to go along with her storybook romance. And the child growing inside her was living proof of their love, and she couldn't be happier. And she knew just how to tell him. Or rather, she knew _when_ to tell him.

Fathers Day was rolling around, June 21st to be exact, in just a weeks time, and she would surprise him with the fact that he _would_ become a father in about six or seven months. What better way to pop the news?

When Sunday rolled around Belle hadn't told him at all of her plans. She acted as though it were any other day in their house since they didn't really need to celebrate the day. Marcus didn't think he was a father yet, he'd had no children before Belle even though he'd wanted one.

She'd been making dinner, all sorts of various foods with the word 'Baby' in it. It was mildly corny she knew, but she'd seen the idea on television one afternoon. Rarely did she watch the television, but she liked to have it on while she cleaned or did chores around the house, and had seen it on an episode of some show that was on. Maybe it was the hormones, but it nearly melted her heart and she decided that she _had_ to do that the day she told Marcus of their baby.

For dinner she'd made steak, but she had baby red potatoes, baby corn, baby spinach and baby carrots all ready to go. She knew it was too much food, but well she was hungry and excited at the same time. Getting the food cooked, the table set, everything cleaned and ready. And most importantly she'd made Marcus _promise_ he'd be there for dinner. Sometimes he had to go out on Sundays, or he would go into the shop. She made him absolutely promise to be there.

Dinner was nearly ready and she was excited when she heard him come down the stairs. Glancing over and giving him a warm smile. "Hi honey, dinners almost ready I just need to put the plates on the table. I was about to call you."

He looked at her, returning her smile and a slight nod as he gripped his cane. Marcus Gold loved his wife to death, what man wouldn't love the beauty that was Belle French? Stepping up to her, he slowly moved to kiss her cheek.

"Dearest, I hate to do this...but I've got to run to the shop for a moment. I'll be back later tonight but don't wait for me."

Her smile fell at his words as she looked a bit harder at him. "But Marcus! You promised! You promised me you'd be here for dinner _tonight_!"

"I know I did love, but can't we make it some other night? I have to do this." he said, rubbing the small of her back lightly.

But she pulled away from his hands, gritting her teeth and gripping her hands into slight fists. She was trying not to be angry, trying so hard. But sometimes her emotions were all over the place that she couldn't help it. "No! _Tonight_!" she demanded.

He sighed a bit and shook his head. "Really dear this is very important. I need to go. I will be back in a couple of hours...oh Belle, oh please don't be upset with me..." he said, seeing the anger written on her pretty face.

She just couldn't help it, she was mad. "Fine, go." she said almost coldly, turning back to the cabinet and grabbing the plates she'd set on the counter to set the table. Quickly putting them back into the cabinet and slamming the doors shut again. Really she was trying to contain her anger but her body screamed at her to be mad, to yell, to throw a fit. Though she refused to act like a child.

Watching her, he let out a sigh and moved to her again, his free hand resting on the back of her shoulder and leaning to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as humanly possible, I promise. I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you."

 _But you can't._ She thought, but she only nodded, refusing to speak as she looked down at the marble countertop. She was afraid if she spoke that her words would get away with her and she'd let her surprise slip in a way she most certainly did not want it to slip.

With that he turned to walk out the door, and she listened as he walked away. Listening to the sounds of his footsteps and his cane on the floor she let out a sigh. What was the matter with her? She was being selfish she knew, but she wanted her husband all to herself for one night. It wasn't that hard.

Granted, she did have him all to herself plenty of nights.

Glancing towards the table slowly, she saw all the things set up there, the food sitting on the table. Walking over and taking a seat in his usual chair, she let out a sigh and looked down at the table in front of her.

Well, she supposed she'd just have to wait until he got home to tell him. She'd have to tell him tonight, she'd put it off for almost two weeks now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was hours before Gold came home. It was well into the evening and he'd thought that Belle would have gone to bed. Though when he walked into their home he found her there, sitting at the table still.

Slowly he walked up to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Belle, dear, what are you still doing up?" he asked as he glanced up at the table.

It was mostly still set with the food sitting out going bad, all of the meal she'd prepared sitting exactly where she'd sat it when he got home. But it didn't look like she'd eaten any of it. No, instead she sat at the table with a quart of ice cream and a spoon.

Quickly she pulled her shoulder away from his hand and shook her head. "It isn't important." she insisted.

Well he knew that was a lie. Slowly moving to take another chair and sitting in it, looking at her. "Of course it is. I'm sorry I had to leave, it appears someone tried breaking into the shop. I didn't want to worry you, but I had to go down and see what was going on and fill out a police report and all of that nonsense..."

It was then that he noticed she'd been crying. Tears were dried on her cheeks and her eyes welled up with the liquid once again. "Oh Belle...you've been crying, please tell me why.." he asked in alarm, moving his hand to rest on her wrist.

Slowly she looked up at him and sniffed a bit, shaking her head. "It's silly. I'm acting silly. I'll be fine really just go on up to bed I'll be there in a bit.."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, you have my complete attention. Belle what is it? This isn't like you.." he said. His wife surely wasn't one to be in a puddle of tears because he'd had to run to the shop real quick. "Is it because I left? I'm sorry sweetheart I couldn't not go and I'd have told you why but I thought you'd worry."

"It's not that..." she started, taking another spoon full of ice cream and eating it slowly, seeming to contemplate her next words. "Well it is that, _was_ that. But it's not anymore. I understand. I just..." she said, licking her lips and chewing on her bottom lip a bit before she looked up at him.

The sight of the tears on her face broke his heart. He never wanted her to cry, much less be the reason she was crying. Gently he reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks. "Whatever it is, tell me, you can tell me anything." he said.

Maybe though she'd tell him they were a mistake. He dreaded the day she'd figure out that he wasn't worth it, that she left him. Before Belle he couldn't imagine being with someone. But after Belle he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his light, bringing sunshine, light, laughter and love into his home that he didn't know he needed before he had it.

She sniffled a bit, looking down at the ice cream box before up at him, taking in a deep breath and opening her mouth. Closing it again, licking her lips as she sighed as she decided how she'd tell him. She'd had a whole plan and now it was ruined.

Slowly reaching to take the card that was in the envelope sitting on the table. Offering it to him and looking up at him, deciding she'd still tell him this way.

Letting go of her, he moved to take the card, seeing his first name written on the envelope in Belle's handwriting. He was thoroughly confused, but he would play along if thats what she wanted, if that would get her to stop crying.

Opening the envelope and taking out the card, he stared at the front in almost disbelief. The front of the card read 'Happy Fathers Day To A To-Be Dad.'

As he opened it, he saw the words written inside. 'Soon you'll be looking down into the face of your first child. On that day the world will become brighter and more beautiful than you ever could have imagined. You're going to be an excellent father.' and it was signed 'Love, Belle and Baby'

On the other side of the inside was a black and white photograph. It was a sonogram, her first sonogram taken just a few days ago when she'd gone to the doctor. The little thing looked almost like it was just a small peanut in a bubble. But that was a child, _his_ child.

Emotion welled up in his chest. This woman was giving him a child? Could he be reading it right? Looking up at her as she sat patiently waiting for his response almost looking nervous.

"We...we're having a baby?" he asked, needing to hear it from her.

Slowly she nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes. I'm...I'm nine weeks. I um...I didn't realize it until like two weeks ago when I started getting symptoms and everything. So I went to the doctor and...and I'm nine weeks." she rambled, looking down at her lap and then back up at him. "Are you happy?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile. She was giving him a baby, their first baby, _his_ first baby. Once upon a time he thought he'd never have a child, but now he would. "Oh Belle...happy doesn't describe it." he said. Putting the card down, he quickly moved to pull her to stand up and hug her tightly.

And really he moved quickly for a man with a limp. Hugging her tightly, he kissed the side of her neck. "Oh gods I'm so sorry, I should have stayed because I promised. Forgive me Belle?"

"It's fine really I'm just...I'm just really emotional is all. My emotions are going haywire. You had to go, I know that." she said as she hugged him back.

Though almost instantly he quickly stepped back from her wide-eyed, looking up at her. "I didn't hurt the baby did I!?" he asked. He'd pulled her up awfully quickly, and hugged her pretty tight.

She couldn't help but giggle at his words, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. "No you didn't hurt the baby, the baby is fine. I'm fine."

Nodding slowly, his hands moved down to rest one overtop of her stomach, staring at her still flat stomach. There was a child growing in there, his child. He couldn't stop saying that to himself. "I feel like I should be doing something. Boiling water or something?" he asked.

For once he was inexperienced at something. She laughed and shook her head. "The baby isn't going to be here right now. It'll take a few months..maybe six months."

Gently he shifted her to sit back down, moving down onto his knees in front of her. Getting down onto his knees wasn't easy for him, it always hurt for extended periods of time and it was difficult to get back up. But he did this time. She went to protest, but he leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her flat belly, pressing his ear against it almost. Lightly one hand rest on her stomach by his head as he rubbed it slowly.

"Hey there baby. You won't be here _right now_...but...but when you are, I'm your Papa." he whispered against her stomach.

She tried hard not to giggle, biting her bottom lip as she watched him. "Happy Fathers day, Marcus." she said as she slowly stroked her fingers through his hair.

Looking up at her, he gave her a smile back and nodded. "This is the...best present anyones ever given me. I love you Belle."

"As I love you Marcus. You're going to be an excellent father."

"I do hope so." he said. He'd always wanted children just never saw them as a possibility. Belle had come into his life and changed so, so much in the course of just a year. He didn't know he could love someone so much. In the past he'd seen love as weakness, something only weaker men allowed themselves. But truthfully now he knew that his love for this woman was his greatest strength. She pushed him to be the best version of himself.

"You will be." she insisted, shifting him backwards so he sat up off of her. "Come on, it's bed time. I'll..I'll clean up all this tomorrow." she said as she moved to stand up, helping him stand up as well.

"Nonsense. I'll make a call, someone will come and clean it up." he insisted. No pregnant wife of his should worry about such things.

But she just smiled, leaning and placing a kiss on his cheek. "That's sweet honey. But I am quite capable of cleaning my own kitchen. Come on to bed." she said as she held his hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd both gotten ready for bed and Belle was in first since Marcus let her use the bathroom first. She sat there reading her book that she'd left on the bedside table.

She was deep in her book when she heard him come out of the bathroom. Feeling the bed dip as he moved to get into it, she couldn't help but smile as she felt his arm around her waist. Closing the book and looking down, he was hugging her around her waist with his cheek pressed into her stomach yet again.

Chuckling a bit as she watched him. "What ever are you doing?"

"Listening to the baby." he said, looking up at her. "What are you reading?"

"You can't hear the baby yet.." she said with a slight laugh, moving to rest her book on the table and then resting her hand on his head. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair. "A book of fairy tales. The Brothers Grimm. They're quite interesting."

"Ah." he said, resting one hand on her stomach by his head and rubbing it slowly. "You should read aloud one day. The baby might be able to hear you."

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm for the child growing in her stomach. Really she hadn't been sure of what his reaction would be when she told him of their baby. She was sure he would love the baby quite a bit, but she just wasn't sure how he'd first react.

"Maybe one day." she said as she shifted away from him so she could lay more next to him.

As she did, he moved his arm around her waist a bit more and kissed the side of her head, giving her a soft smile. And she looked up at him, leaning to kiss his lips softly before she bit her bottom lip. "So...so you're happy? About the baby?"

"Dearest, I couldn't be happier about the baby and about you. I love you both." he stated, resting his palm lightly against her stomach. "Now, we should get to sleep. We'll want to sleep as much as we can before the baby arrives. I hear children are quite a lot of sleepless nights."

"They are." she said with a smile, kissing him again before she reached to turn off the light. Shifting so she laid on her side with her back against his chest so she could cuddle back against him. Gently resting one hand over his that was still on her stomach, she let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes.

Surely he wouldn't forget this fathers day. Ever.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! :-). Hope you enjoyed the Rumbelle fluffiness. Let me know how you like this holiday series, and which one you think I should do next! I know I didn't do Memorial Day...I don't like that holiday at all for various reasons and I just couldn't bring myself to do anything.

I'm thinking 4th of July next. But I'm not sure. Votes?

Anyway, Happy Fathers Day to all the dads out there {if any read Rumbelle, I'm not to sure lol.}


End file.
